forget dan forgive
by hoshino kaze
Summary: kau mungkin melupakanku ribuan kali, tapi aku masih mengingatmu...


"kau siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Kau mungkin melupakanku, tapi aku mengingatmu.

.

.

Hoshino kaze present:

Forget and forgive

Desclaimer ; fujimaki tadoshi,kan?

Rate ; T

Hurt? Fluff? Romance? (saya selalu buruk menentukan genre fic saya, sory~)

...enjoy reading!

.

.

Namamu adalah kuroko tetsuya.

Benar, nama yang manis, mencerminkan dirimu yang lembut dan indah.

Kau suka warna biru, faforitmu adalah kaos bergambar robot kucing dengan pelembut beraroma lavender.

Bila cuaca dingin, kau akan mengenakan syal putih hangat yang menenggelamkan lehermu. Iya, kau tidak tahan dingin, tapi tergila-gila pada milkshake dan air es. Makanya yang akan mengingatkanmu bahwa kau sudah menghabiskan gelas ketiga adalah aku.

Bila suhu menembus angka 30, dan keringat seolah air terjun niagara, kau akan membuka jendela ruang baca, menempati posisi faforitmu : kursi lipat biru tua di samping tirai yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin dan kau akan menghabiskan 4 jam tanpa gerakan berarti kecuali membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku yang kau baca. Atau memejamkan mata dengan nafas teratur. Atau menutup buku, dan menatapku.

Kau suka berjalan, tapi kakimu lemah melangkah jauh.

Kau suka anjing,dan bintang, jadi kau akan mengajak nigou jalan-jalan ketika malam gemerlap dan bahaya mengintai dari mana saja. Makanya yang akan berjalan di sampingmu saat itu adalah aku.

Kau akan menghilang dari ruang baca begitu aku lengah sedikit saja, dan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku dengan semangkuk sup tofu hangat.

Lalu kita akan bergerak kesofa di ruang tengah,dan menyantap sup dengan latar musik classic, faforitmu tentu saja.

Di sore ketika hujan tak nampak,dan matahari mulai berpamitan, kita akan menelusuri jalan setapak di samping rumah bercat biru kita. di tanganmu tergenggam bola bundar berwarna orange, dan di tanganku tergenggam jemarimu.

Di saat itu, sore akan larut dalam bunyi pantulan bola, lalu derit ring yang terhantam bola yang sukses kau masukan tepat di tengahnya.

Kau melatihnya bertahun-tahun lalu, dan kau menguasainya sekalipun kau lupa kapan mempelajarinya.

Kau suka pohon.

Kau suka anak-anak.

Kau tidak muda tertawa, tapi kau akan tertawa keras jika aku menggelitik pinggangmu.

Kau punya alzaimer.

Dan kau melupakanku setiap hari, setiap 23 jam.

Kau lupa kalau Kita sudah menikah 6 juli,puluhan tahun lalu, sekalipun aku masih ingat janji yang kita buat di hari itu, ketika Tanganmu bergetar dalam genggamanku, dan kau tidak yakin, begitupun aku.

Tapi aku ingat bahwa kau mengatakannya dengan tegas: kau mencintaiku, dan akan menjagaku

Begitupun aku. maka ketika genggaman tangan kita menguat, janji tersumpah dengan pasti. Aku mencintaimu saat itu.

15 tahun lalu,

kemarin,

Dan tentu saja hingga saat ini.

Maka ketika kau bertanya Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu dan kau menolakku.

"siapa kau?"

Bahkan kau bertanya, bertanya , dan bertanya lagi, Ketika kita bermain basket, ketika aku membangunkanmu di pagi hari, ketika aku mengelus rambut biru mudamu,

Dan bahkan ketika kau menutup bukumu,dan menatapku.

"siapa kau?"

Aku tidak lelah, tidak pernah bosan, tidak pernah ingin cuti, atau berhenti sama sekali.

Karna aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan senyum lembutmu saat kau mengucapkan salam kenal.

Atau saat shootmu masuk kedalam ring, atau saat kau membelai nigou.

Karna aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

.

.

.

Mungkin aku pria yang cukup masokis,

Mungkin aku tidak waras karna harus mencintaimu,

Mungkin aku gila karna tetap bersamamu meski di lupakan berkali-kali,

Meski harus memperkenalkan diri ribuan kali,

Meski harus mendapat penolakanmu setiap bibirmu mengundang untuk di cicipi.

Meski harus membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku setiap hari.

.

.

Tapi aku bahagia.

Hei, aku rasa itu cukup.

 **OWARI**

 **Lol, lagii2 cerita maso.**

Hai, saya kembali. Semoga kalian tiak bosan.

Tiba-tiba saya pingin nulis tentang alzaimer gara-gara iklan asuransi thailand yang romancenya manis ampe bikin sakit gigi. Dan entah kenapa tiap nontonnya saya selalu deras menitikan air mata.

Uh.. iya saya lemah sekali sama cerita ...voila! semoga kalian suka fic ini!

heheheh,Berkenan meninggalkan komentar?

 **p.s : ada yang tau siapa pria maso ini?**

Demi cinta, persahabatan, dan perdamaian dunia, salam,

Hoshino kaze.

.

.

Kuroko menatap pria yang memejamkan mata dengan nafas teratur di sampingnya. Pria yang ia kenal tadi pagi, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hari ini, pria yang mengenalkannya pada fakta di tengah kepanikan kuroko yang tidak tau apapun selain namanya sendiri,dan pria yang terlihat kelelahan dan letih.

Setelah mengelus surai lembut pria itu, kuroko bergerak pelan menuju ruang baca. Tanpa langkah kaki, tanpa suara. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin membangunkan pria itu.

Ia mendudukan diri di kursi lipat faforitnya, menyalakan lampu temaran demi satu jam yang ia sisihkan tiap hari untuk menulis.

Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa buku yang ia keluarkan, bahkan juga tidak ingat dimana ia menyimpan semua buku itu.

Yang ia lakukan hanya menuliskan kisahnya hari ini.

Menuliskan nama pria itu dengan hati-hati, menuliskan tentang senyumnya, tentang caranya menyendok sup buatan kuroko, tentang caranya menatap balik kuroko, dan bagaimana pria itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karna sebuah tautan jemari tangan kanan.

Satu jam setiap hari.

Menggenapkan 23 jam yang ia habiskan bersama pria itu untuk menggali memori usang yang tak mungkin ia kenali.

Satu jam setiap hari,

Kuroko akan membaca kembali 3 halaman yang ia tulis sebelumnya. Yang tentu saja isinya nyaris serupa.

Dan dalam satu jam itu, ia akan menyadari jika hatinya jatuh berkali-kali untuk pria itu.

Dan dalam satu jam itu, ia akan menarik nafas yang sesak dalam dadanya.

Ia akan berjalan pelan kembali kekamarnya, kesamping pria itu untuk mengecup pelan kening.

Dan berbisik lembut.

"semoga kita jatuh cinta kembali, ribuan kali."

.

.

End of the day.

benar, karna manusia tertakdir maso.


End file.
